


Smile, 'Cause Everything's Alright

by Obsscure



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Community: theavengers_esp, Drama, Español | Spanish, F/M, Fanfiction, Gift, Holiday Fic Exchange, Humor, One Shot, Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-20
Updated: 2016-01-20
Packaged: 2018-05-15 04:54:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5772079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Obsscure/pseuds/Obsscure
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Un buen día Steve se da cuenta de que Natasha le gusta.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Smile, 'Cause Everything's Alright

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Dryadeh](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dryadeh/gifts).



> Historia escrita durante el _Amigo Invisible Navideño 2015_ , para la comunidad [theavengers_esp](http://theavengers-esp.livejournal.com/). Basada en el prompt: _Capitán América/Black Widow. Post Age of ultron, ellos dos al cargo de la reconstrucción de la iniciativa vengadores. Steve por fin ha pasado página con Peggy y Natasha empieza a ver que su encaprichamiento por Bruce fue eso, un encaprichamiento. Steve le hace comprender que se merece más que estar con alguien solo porque se siente un monstruo_.
> 
> ¡Felices fiestas! No soy buena escribiendo fics largos así que éste es muy corto y muy tonto. Lo lamento, mereces millones de palabras de este pairing porque eres adorable.

—El huevo está seguro, repito, el huevo está seguro.

Falcon se elevó sobre la construcción a la que faltaba poco para declararla en ruinas, la arenilla se arremolinó bajo sus pies y salió disparada hacia todas direcciones con el impulso. Las alas metálicas mecánicas y completamente desplegadas rompieron la tensión del aire un momento antes de detenerse y posar a su portador sobre el supuesto nido entre las barras de hormigón, entonces una ráfaga muy fuerte de aire le golpeó empujándolo hacia atrás mientras un objeto parecido a un ladrillo labrado le ensombreció el rostro al pasar justo por encima de su cabeza.

Falcon dejó caer el huevo y éste se rompió contra el suelo, los trozos oscuros de la corteza del coco partido desperdigados por todos lados.

—Tonto. —Las sílabas marcadas de la Bruja Escarlata se escucharon por los minúsculos comunicadores de todos los presentes.

—Misión fallida, vuelvan todos a sus posiciones.

La voz del Capitán se escuchó monótona, sin una pizca de cansancio, lo que también significaba que no estaba dispuesto a dejar la práctica en el status actual, aunque ya pasaba de medio día y por alguna razón no había mejorado con las horas. Tal vez podría deberse a la fiesta privada que insistió en dar Tony, la noche anterior a la práctica para probar su resistencia al alcohol como medida de seguridad ante un atentado que incluyera toneladas de whisky de malta y vodka como combustible. Planes bizarros, pero que dada las circunstancias de sus anteriores peleas (alienígenas, usurpadores, entidades cibernéticas arrogantes...) no estaba de más considerar. Un susurro contenido de descontento se extendió entre la mayoría excepto en Iron Man que no dudó en exclamar por todo lo alto la pérdida de tiempo que suponía asistir a la destrucción consecutiva de cuanto objeto fuese designado como el huevo a proteger.

—Si fuese un huevo de verdad, ya habrías extinguido a toda una especie, Wilson. Pero empecemos por lo básico, ¿por qué proclamas que está a salvo si no llegaste a ponerlo donde debías? —No podían ver su cara con el casco, pero por la forma en que se movía, Tony Stark debía de estar burlándose con gusto— No sé, imagínate que llevas a dos críos en volandas por el mar y los declaras a salvo antes de ponerlos en la orilla y con el calor les sudan las manitas y se te caen... a menos que sean sirenitos.

—Me rompes el corazón con tu poca credibilidad hacia mi persona. Podrías ser el guardián del huevo la próxima vez, Stark, en vez de pavonearte en el perímetro, presumiendo lo brillante que se ve tu nueva armadura con el cielo despejado. —Falcon replegó sus alas al aterrizar sobre el suelo.

—Lamento decirte que en cuanto a brillo no hay competencia para el pelo de nuestro amigo, el rubiales de otros mundos, el cual por cierto —Stark hizo una pausa para que todos los demás voltearan a ver a Thor sonriendo satisfecho ante el comentario—, le pareció más entretenido arrojar el martillo a ver cuántas ventanas se llevaba por delante por si quedaba alguna intacta, por supuesto, antes de acordarse que él era el enemigo en esta obra de teatro. —terminó Tony señalando la vieja estructura de la fábrica a las afueras de la ciudad, donde practicaba el grupo de los Vengadores con sus recién integrados miembros, sin molestar a la población. 

—Eso no es lo...

—¿O qué tal nuestro Hawkeye? —Señaló Sam interrumpiendo a Thor, mientras Clint descendía desde la posición en la que había permanecido oculto durante el entrenamiento. 

—Yo solo soy el ojo, no la madre halcón por completo, camarada.

Natasha, enfundada en su inconfundible uniforme de fibras de kevlar, se acercó a Steve y le tocó el hombro. Se cubrió los ojos al girarse hacia donde estaba el resto reuniéndose y acercándose para reanudar las prácticas sin quejarse, al menos no demasiado.

—¿Qué tal un descanso para la tropa, Capi? —sugirió—, creo que todos merecemos alejarnos de la incontinencia verbal de Stark.

—Me ofendes, Romanoff.

—Shh —reprendió Rogers al momento.

—No me shushees, abuela.

Steve observó a Natasha sopesando sus opciones y devolvió la media sonrisa que ella ostentaba para él, antes de engancharse el escudo a la espalda y dar la orden de volver a la ciudad.

—¿Ya no soy tu pelirrojo favorito, Capi? Tendré que pintar el traje de fucsia que al parecer es el color que queda libre en este equipo.

Natasha no sonreía a menudo. No es que fuese seria o estoica o reservada _más_ de lo usual. En realidad si lo pensaba, Natasha sonreía, pero sucedía que estaba con los ojos pequeñitos y arrugados de felicidad danzando sobre la pantalla del móvil de Clint, viendo los centenares de fotos de Nathaniel, el hijo recién nacido de su compañero nombrado en su honor. Natasha también sonreía o hacía una mueca de burla hacia Stark que parecía ocultar las ganas de querer ahorcarlo cada día, a cada hora. O el gesto cómplice hacia Thor al cederle los últimos trozos de pizza... o el gesto de consuelo breve pero inconfundible que le brindaba a Wanda cuando se acercaba a ella cuando la muchacha se apartaba del resto.

Natasha parecía la misma de siempre, pero Steve pensaba de alguna manera que a él no le sonreía, que no sonreía de verdad desde que Bruce se había marchado. Steve no pensaba que él tuviese la culpa, que se hubiese excedido en felicitarles cuando supo de su relación, que se hubiese puesto paternalista o que pensara que era lo mejor para ambos, porque… no. Estaba en su forma de ser imaginar que dos personas como ellos, con su pasado y problemas, se quisieran y apoyaran, aunque la verdad, es que de haber sospechado algo antes no lo hubiese creído del todo. Tenía la sospecha que Clint y ella eran más cercanos, lo que resultó ser cierto pero no del modo que pensaba. Al final iba a ser que Stark tuvo la razón desde siempre y eso no podía ir bien.

 _No te tomes en serio tu papel de Celestina, Rogers, que luego quedarás en medio de corazones rotos o edificios echados abajo y una marea de furia roja y verde que ni Loki querría presenciar_.

Steve bufaba al respecto. Que exageración la de Stark. Luego se le ocurrió preguntarle (a quién más si parecía que había tirado el anzuelo a propósito), por qué no había funcionado.

—Si sus mentes pudieran cuantificarse, tendrían la misma masa y por esa razón se hunden tratando de sacarse mutuamente a flote —Steve frunció el ceño y cruzó los brazos esperando una explicación y Stark puso los ojos en blanco cuando Steve lo alentó a seguir con un manoteo—. Su principal complejo es una carga demasiado pesada para ambos, ya sabes, el complejo de monstruo.

—Natasha no es un monstruo. —Steve se apresuró a negar.

—Haz que lo entienda solo porque la miras con esos ojos bonitos llenos de bondad del siglo pasado y de pensamientos recatados... porque, seguramente, solo la vez como una buena compañera que le ha ido mal con todo eso de ser espía y asesina, por involucrarse en bandos contrarios y haber visto la maldad humana más de cerca que cualquiera de nosotros.

—Conozco a Natasha, confío en ella.

—Dime, por mera curiosidad científica, ¿acaso no la encuentras atractiva? ¿Ni un poco? Es que es difícil de creer que no sea así con el pelo llamativo que tiene o cuando trae puesto el uniforme que se le ajusta a…

Stark se detuvo, la picardía en los ojos a la vez que la mandíbula de Steve se endurecía. Es que era tan fácil. Las cejas de Steve se volvieron una sola al enfadarse.

—Respeto a Natasha, nunca se me ha pasado por la cabeza incomodarla de algún modo. Al menos conscientemente.

—Que la respetes no significa que no te guste —Steve parecía a punto de replicar pero Tony se adelantó—. Que hubieses amado a Peggy Carter no te quita el derecho a amar a alguien de nuevo, a que te atraiga al menos. No estás engañándola ni corrompiendo las memorias que tienes de ella. Tu cuerpo avanzó setenta años en el futuro, es justo que el resto de ti también lo haga —Steve lo miró con perplejidad. No es sólo que Tony hubiese hablado con seriedad sin meter alguna burrada de por medio, sino que además Steve estaba a punto de darle el beneficio de la duda—. Sabes, creo que si quería una relación movidita, Habría estado mejor conmigo.

—¿Quién, Natasha? —Steve frunció la cara en desagrado sólo de tener la imagen de retorcida de Natasha mirando con ojos ensoñadores a Stark— ¿Te atreverías a engañar a Pepper?

—¿Qué dices? ¿Por qué querría estar con alguien que me desea como saco de boxeo? El sadomasoquismo no es lo mío a pesar de lo que hayas oído por ahí —Tony disfrutó de la rojez de la cara de Steve sin tratar de ocultarlo—. Me refería a Banner, a él le falta confianza, ¡yo tengo de sobra! sería una relación equilibrada —Tony se encogió de hombros y se dio la vuelta dispuesto a marcharse. Se debió acordar de que faltaba algo en su discurso y volvió para decir algo al oído de Rogers—; además Pepper daría su consentimiento, pero no le digas que te dije, ¿eh?

—Debemos tener límites sobre qué información podemos compartir, Stark.

Steve estaba _casi_ seguro que bromeaba, pero era preferible no tener que saber nada.

Sin embargo comenzó a ser consciente de que buscaba a Natasha con mayor frecuencia. No era que la persiguiera o que se apareciera de pronto donde ella se encontraba, porque de hecho, estaban la mayor parte del tiempo juntos, mostrando el funcionamiento de la tecnología Stark al servicio de los Vengadores a los nuevos miembros, vigilando que estuviesen preparados, enseñándoles tácticas y armamento, almorzando juntos y sobre todo, trazando mapas con ubicaciones tentativas de refugios enemigos o de potenciales blancos. Pero Steve se inclinaba hacia a ella para hablarle más cerca, le cedía el asiento aunque hubiese otro libre o se apresuraba a abrir las puertas aunque en su mayoría estuviesen automatizadas. Entonces disimulaba el gesto diciendo que había olvidado algo o que necesitaba ir a sitios que, casualmente eran los mismos a los que se dirigía Natasha.

—Podrías intentar ir alguna vez a la dirección contraria, Capi. A menos que pretendas colarte al tocador de damas uno de estos días para ver cómo es la decoración. —Clint verificaba sus flechas con mimo, las comisuras levantadas de su boca delatando su risa contenida. Stark dijo algo que sonaba como que al fin Barton tenía el humor adecuado.

La siguiente práctica mejoró sustancialmente a las anteriores. A falta de cocos, Clint llevó un viejo balón de baloncesto que Thor reventó sin querer. Así que terminaron usando una piedra sin más a la que Falcon le pintó ojos y boca en expresión aterrada. Se dividieron en dos equipos y naturalmente Natasha se posicionó al lado de Steve, lista para la práctica. Normalmente Clint formaba parte de esa “coalición” sin embargo, Hawkeye había decidido irse al otro bando en esa ocasión lo que hizo que Steve pensara que Natasha lo seguiría. 

—Tú y yo hacemos buen equipo. —Steve le dijo con orgullo.

—Claro, además no hay nada que quite el estrés como la lucha cuerpo a cuerpo. —Ella sonrió, la dentadura perfecta deslumbrando a Steve.

Steve sacudió la cabeza para disipar el calor de sus mejillas.

Incluso una noche se atrevió a tocarle el pelo. Jugaban al billar en el salón de la torre, Rhodey fanfarroneaba sus triunfos con un bailecito ridículo. Fue el turno de Natasha tomar el taco e inclinarse sobre la mesa de pool cuando los mechones de pelo cayeron por su frente. Steve que estaba cerca bebiendo del botellín de cerveza, se estiró para apartarle con sus dedos el pelo rojo y colocárselo detrás de la oreja. Lo hizo sin querer, lo hizo sin segunda intención, Natasha podía jugar con los ojos cerrados y vencerlos a todos. Sintió las yemas de sus dedos fundirse sobre la frente de Natasha cuando se dio cuenta de lo que estaba ocurriendo. No duró nada pero la sensación duró bastante después, reforzada por la idea de que sus pómulos estaban levantados por la sonrisa pequeña que se le había escapado a ella.

Después de unos días de cavilación iba camino a pedirle ver una película después que terminaran con los pendientes. No era una cita, sólo ver una película y tratar (poco a poco) conocerla más, si le gustaban los clásicos o si prefería que retumbasen las bocinas con cintas de acción y poca trama. O si le gustaban las comedias tontas y se atragantaba con las palomitas, si subía los pies al sofá y se dormitaba por el cansancio. Había muchas cosas que imaginaba sin querer, pero había más detalles que quería descubrir y sorprenderse. Pero no llegó a saber si era la noche adecuada para sentarse frente al televisor porque encontró la sala en extraño silencio. Bruce Banner estaba pálido y las arrugas formaban acordeones alrededor de los ojos.

Steve se alegró que estuviese con vida (machacado y cabizbajo pero entero), intercambió algunas pocas palabras con él sin embargo estaba intranquilo. Era tonto si negaba que conocía la razón. 

—¿Cómo está?

—Bastante bien aunque parezca que una ciudad entera le cayó encima —Natasha suspiró pero el semblante no le cambió—. No me necesita. No ha causado estragos por lo que es capaz de volver a ser él, como lo hacía después de la visita de Loki. Va a irse de nuevo. Lo amenacé para que nos mantenga al tanto de lo que hace porque no estoy dispuesta a soportar el lloriqueo de Stark por su ausencia. —Natasha hizo un ademán de exasperación.

—¿Tú cómo estás? —preguntó Steve con suavidad.

—Muy bien. —Natasha alzó la cabeza para mirarlo a los ojos. El semblante sereno. Steve incluso pensó que se veía despreocupada, más joven.

Si había leído bien entre líneas, Banner y ella ya no estaban juntos. 

—Es bueno escucharlo. Te necesito —dijo sin más e inmediatamente después carraspeó—. ¿Qué haríamos sin ti? Creo que Wanda te tiene cariño.

—¿Wanda, eh? Entonces quizá deba invitarla a mi habitación y tener una noche de chicas solo las dos.

—No la favorezcas demasiado. —replicó en broma.

—¿No vaya a ser que alguien se ponga celoso?

No tuvo tiempo para responder. Nick Fury llegó haciendo gala de su arte de la aparición y desaparición espontánea (como le llamaba Tony, asegurando que había aprendido trucos de Loki, lo que Thor negaba apresurado), le pidió hablar en privado y le tendió una carpeta con fotografías oscuras que además de dar alguna pista sobre el lugar del que se trataba, no le decía nada más.

—Hallaron restos de una extremidad robótica en Brooklyn. No pudimos recuperarla ni tenemos mayor información. A todas luces es una trampa.

A Rogers le latió corazón tan fuerte que se quedó sordo 

—No es un ofrecimiento de ayuda. —dijo sin cambiar el tono de voz.

—No pero consideré que debías saber y luego tomar tus propias decisiones.

Steve no tuvo que pensarlo dos veces. Preparó el uniforme y las armas, se montó en su fiel Harley Street 750 y se dispuso a arrancar la máquina. Sintió peso ligero a su espalda encontrándose con Romanoff poniéndose el casco negro que hacía juego con el resto de su conjunto. Sobresalía el color de su pelo y de sus ojos, ambos tan intensos que era imposible no detenerse a observarlos.

—Necesitas compañía —Natasha levantó el dedo en advertencia, anticipando la negación de Steve—. Y alguien que te cuide la espalda, la cual es bastante grande lo que requiere el uso de habilidades especiales como las mías —guiñó el ojo y se ajustó el casco—. Conduce, Rogers, que quiero llegar hoy y volver a tiempo para la reposición del Episodio 6 —Se pegó a su espalda y susurró cerca de su oreja al notar el ceño de desconcierto—; Star Wars, Capi. Van a estrenar la séptima y siempre es bueno tener frescos los detalles.

El motor rugió semejante a una bestia salvaje, borrones de asfalto e iluminación artificial que iba decayendo en intensidad conforme alcanzaban su objetivo. La distancia entre los distritos de Manhattan y Brooklyn no era larga y entre tanto a Steve los minutos se le hacían eternos. Entre los problemas que había causado Ultrón y la posterior integración a los Vengadores de nuevos miembros, Steve postergó la búsqueda de Bucky creyendo que de pasar algo malo, se hubiese enterado de inmediato. Sin embargo, si era cierto, Bucky había estado tan cerca, en casa o lo que quedaba de ella en los recuerdos de su amigo que se sentía idiota. El mismo pensamiento le consolaba también porque eso significaba que Bucky todavía era el mismo chico bajo toda la basura de su manipulación mental.

Claro que al final todo resultó en trampa.

El antiguo barrio donde Steve creció se había convertido en una zona de almacenes y bodegas de las cuales algunas estaban en abandono o lo estaban al menos para despistar a las autoridades (o en lamentable relación con ellas). Una de ellas coincidía con la localización anotada en las fotografías. Steve aparcó la moto, hizo una señal y la Viuda Negra se posicionó contra la reja metálica que funcionaba de entrada mientras el Capitán la derribaba con el escudo. Ella entró sigilosa, usando un contenedor como protección y apuntó a la oscuridad. Steve lanzó el escudo en trayectoria curva y volvió a sus manos limpiamente.

Entonces algo fue lanzado desde lo más profundo de la oscuridad y Steve lo atrapó sin esfuerzo.

Un brazo de hojalata. Una burda imitación del brazo de Bucky que parecía hecha por niños.

Una risa. Maldiciones. Recargas de distintas armas. Desde diferentes posiciones, Tres personas con abrigos bordados que llevaban en la solapa la marca de Hydra, les atacaron. Había algo en sus rostros que no era normal. Tenían un rictus de locura, de estupidez, de precipitación como si se les acabara el tiempo de probarse. Posiblemente no fuesen realmente integrantes de Hydra o de ninguna otra célula terrorista. Steve sintió pena por ellos tratando de cazar a Bucky como un animal. Bucky era bueno, Steve no lo dudaba pero tampoco dudaba que usaría sus habilidades y ventajas aprendidas como máquina de aniquilar, para defenderse.

—Te buscamos a ti, soldadito, pero trajiste un regalo extra que no podemos menospreciar.

Dos hombres que no había notado salieron al encuentro de Natasha. Uno de ellos la sujetó del cuello y colocó una pistola en su sien. Mostró una sonrisa de dentadura irregular y amarillenta, sacó la lengua e hizo el amago de lamer la cara de Natasha. Otro se acercó, le arrebató el arma y se la guardó, sujetó un tubo de acero y lo balanceó para golpearla en el estómago. 

El desprecio corrió por las venas de Steve. Saltó sobre el contenedor para ayudar a Natasha, escudo en mano pero ella redujo a sus atacantes en tiempo mínimo. Otro de los tres hombres restantes disparó por sobre la cabeza del tipo que tenía a Natasha aferrada al cuello llevándose un trozo de oreja del hombre y rozando la mejilla de Natasha.

Steve lanzó el escudo de forma que proyectó hacia atrás al tirador y cayó sobre el segundo. El que quedaba saltó entre anaqueles vacíos, disparando hasta quedarse sin municiones. Steve logró herirlo pero no detenerlo y se perdió en las fauces oscuras del callejón trasero.

Al volver al interior, Natasha ya había revisado los bolsillos de los hombres caídos, y analizado lo que pudiese hallar. La mejilla presentaba sangre reseca a lo largo del corte. Era superficial, Steve no podía evitar sentirse culpable al respecto. Sentía presión en el pecho, la creciente necesidad de tocar su rostro y comprobar que realmente no estaba herida de gravedad.

—Lamento haberte traído a una trampa. 

—No hablas en serio, ¿quién en su sano juicio creería que no es una trampa? —Natasha le tendió el móvil y el par de cosas que había encontrado.

—Preferiría no haberte arriesgado. —Steve alzó la mano. Pasó los dedos sobre la herida de Natasha, delineándola a través del aire al no atreverse a tocarla.

—Aprecio tu preocupación pero no olvides que la decisión de venir fue mía, así como la tuya fue de venir directo a una trampa sabiendo que lo era.

Natasha habló con dureza. Se agachó para recoger el arma que le habían quitado y que se había caído al romper el cuello de su atacante.

—Trampa o no, cualquier cosa que tenga que ver con Bucky hará que me involucre, que me exponga. Por eso preferiría haber venido solo.

Natasha se incorporó, miró alrededor en las sombras y luego lo miró a él, enojada, y algo más parecido a la incertidumbre.

—Por eso vine, Barnes podría estar por aquí escondido y salir cuando viese que estás aquí. Podría haber una historia diferente ahora mismo.

—Sé que no conoces a Bucky y sé que no tienes razones para confiar en él, Nat pero ¿puedes al menos confiar en mí? —Natasha no se apartó ni dejó de mirarlo mientras Steve se acercaba tanto que tuvo que levantar la cabeza para mantener el contacto—. Lo conozco, sé que en el fondo no se ha perdido por completo, que con la ayuda adecuada puede recuperarse.

—El problema no es que _sea bueno_ —movió las manos lo que hacía parecer que se señalaba a sí misma—, el problema es que tienes fe de que ese resquicio de bondad sea más fuerte que todo lo que se ha podrido.

—El no haría daño si yo estoy con él, no te haría daño a ti.

Steve subió sus manos hasta los hombros de Natasha. Manos grandes que apretaron con delicadeza, el Kevlar del uniforme impidiendo sentir la calidez de su piel pero no evitando que percibiera el ligero temblor que la sacudió.

—Eres idiota. Sé defenderme. Eres tú el que me preocupa. Siempre con el corazón por delante, ofreciéndolo para que te lo dest...

Natasha se quedó sin palabras. Steve había acortado la distancia y chocado su boca contra la suya ahogando cualquier réplica que quisiera salir. No se atrevió a moverse al principio pero las manos de Steve dejaron sus hombros y subieron hasta su cara para acunar sus pómulos con cuidado, las palmas calientes que hicieron arder el corte reciente. El calor bajó por su lengua que se movió por instinto y se atrevió a colarse por los labios entreabiertos de Steve, explorando un poco, encontrándolo dispuesto para ella. Sintió flojas las rodillas, una de las manos de Steve bajó hasta su cintura para atraerla lo más cerca posible y el calor se propagó como si su contacto fuera combustible. El beso se rompió cuando fue imprescindible respirar pero Steve tardó unos segundos más en abrir los ojos, la frente apoyada en la de Natasha.

—Puedes ayudarme a que eso no pase —el aliento tibio acarició el rostro de Natasha que tenía las mejillas encendidas—. Quédate conmigo.

—¿Qué me ofreces a cambio? —dijo ella a duras penas, más agitada por el beso que por el enfrentamiento anterior.

 _Todo lo que soy_. Steve quiso decir. Prefirió callarse para no oírse desesperado.

—Para empezar, nos vamos a casa y nos vemos toda la saga de Star Wars.

—Son muchas horas de ocio, no creo que lo soportes.

Se dirigieron a donde habían aparcado la motocicleta y Steve, por una vez, le mostró una sonrisa que pretendió ser maliciosa.

—Haremos tantas pausas como sean necesarias. Ya se nos ocurrirá como entretenernos.

La risa de Natasha le vibró en el cuerpo al abrazarse a él a su espalda y se expandió en la brisa ligera de la noche.

~▣~


End file.
